Wonderwall
by cheemander
Summary: Natsuki is not willing to learn her lesson and repeated arrests. When she is assigned to community service, can she finally understand why she doesn't have to go it alone?
1. Chapter 1

"I'm not here out of…"

"Out of what?" I could sense the strong bitterness in her voice.

"I'm here because I fucking care!" I slammed my fist down on the coffee table.

She gave me that hollow smile. The one that made my heart wrench. I was done with her games.

"If you cared…"

"IF, I cared? IF? Don't start with that. You don't know how much this affects me, do you? You aren't the only one hurting. But being wrapped up in your own little world, you didn't notice."

She let her perfect mask drop, if only for a moment. I saw the hurt reflected in her eyes, in her soul. A hurt that couldn't be taken away, not even just for today.

XXXXXXX

**Two years ago; where it all began, and where it takes place…**

"Natsuki, stop! If you get caught, we're all going down with you!"

I ignored her. I took another swig from the bottle. Beer, the usual poison.

"Ow!" I croaked as she punched me in the arm. Mai Tokiha was my best friend, my confidant, but NOT my partner in crime. No matter what I did, she stayed clean. Unlike my other best friend, Nao Yuuki, she was my partner in crime. We had a pact, to have each other's back no matter what.

Nao rolled her eyes. "To-ki-ha, join the party!" She put a beer in front of Mai's face. Mai scowled and knocked it out of her hand. She quickly stood up.

"You know what? I'm done with this. I'm not getting in trouble for drinking underage. If you guys want to, whatever. But, sometimes…you'll realize people do things for your best interest."

As she left, me and Nao shot each other a glance. What the hell was she talking about? It didn't matter though; we were young, crazy, and ready to party. School didn't get in for another month or so, so we were going to live it up until then.

I had just turned 16, and this was my twisted little birthday party. Drinking, but I wasn't into pot or smoking. Funny, but it was too heavy for me. Hours passed by without warning, but they felt like seconds…err, they were seconds. Before I could sober up, I heard the blaring of sirens, felt something cold on my wrist, and heard a click.

"Kuga Natsuki, you're under arrest."

Well, shit.

XXXXXXX

"Underage drinking? Again?"

Yes, again. I wondered what she didn't understand about that. It wasn't hard to understand. I took a careful look into the eyes of my attorney. I liked her, but, boy, she could certainly be bitchy sometimes.

Even though it looked differently, I was very well off. I had tons of money to through around for myself, and for my friends. Unfortunately, I used it for booze. My parents didn't give a rat's ass though, as long as I didn't spend too much of their cash.

"You could be facing charges you know."

"I know." But I didn't. I suddenly started to get pissed. Charges? Before, I got off with a slap on the wrist. They weren't going to throw me in jail.

"Does this even bother you?"

"What will it take to get me out of these charges?"

She gave me an agitated look.

"I don't know. I would have to talk to whoever wants to press the charges. Most likely the county."

I waved her off as she left the room. So maybe I did a few stupid things, blah. Whatever. None of this should make me deserve jail time.

I waited a good hour before she came back in. She sat down and gave me one of her "incredibly serious" looks.

"Listen, they'll let you off…"

Score one million for Natsuki Kuga.

"On a condition."

I did NOT like wherever the hell this was going.

"Which is?"

"You have to do community service, and, they've already picked out what you're going to do."

I stopped myself from leaping out of the chair, but I gritted my teeth in compensation.

"What do I have to do?"

XXXXXXX

I looked around, a shiver. I hated this place. I had to come here when I got a concussion.

I HATED hospitals.

I could tell my attorney was smiling. I was guessing that she thought I would actually learn my lesson this time. Please, after this, I was going back to my routine, thank you very much.

"Okay, Natsuki, here it is. They want you to spend time with a patient, so you can see how good you have it, compared to the sick and dying. They've picked a patient for you. You WILL spend time with her; I WILL call you and ask to speak to her. And there's no way you could get her accent…"

Accent? What was this crack job talking about? I shrugged it off, and followed her to this mysterious person. She stopped walking and pointed to the bed in front of her.

"Natsuki, meet the person you will be spending the next 6 months with. Shizuru Fujino."

I locked eyes with her. I was…lost.

XXXXXX

Yeah, well, inspiration hit me

And I usually have to publish things before inspirations die ;-;

SO, yeah, there will definitely be a big plot to this, so…read and review!


	2. Chapter 2

I stared at her for a moment. I hate to admit it, but she was pretty. Nice eyes and good hair. Was I jealous? I don't know.

"Hello, Kuga-san. It's nice to finally meet my new companion."

I gave a frown. It seemed she was nice, but, I still didn't want to be here. My attorney gave me her, "I'll be watching you" looks. I shrugged and waited for her to step away.

I was about to ask her what she was in for, but I noticed her arm was in a sling. She broke her arm and needed somebody to be with?

Part of me was just glad she wasn't one of those crazy lonely cat ladies…

"It's nice to meet you too…when can we get out of here though? I hate hospitals; they freak me out a little…"

She gave me a smile. But I didn't know what kind of smile, happy, sad, real, or fake. I was never good at telling how people really felt, you know?

"Of course Kuga-san…just let me talk to the doctors."

She also seemed awful polite, for someone my age that is. She could have been atleast in her thirties the way she was acting, no insult…

I waited for her as she got dressed, and then went to talk to the doctors. I felt kind of bad for not helping her get dressed with a broken arm, but I barely knew the girl!

XXXXXXX

I walked down the sidewalk with Fujino; my attorney said a walk would be much better to get to know each other, instead of a silent, awkward car ride.

It turned out to be a silent, awkward walk….in the beginning, anyway.

"So…Kuga-san...What did you do to get community service?"

I shrugged. "I was caught drinking some beer, when I'm underage, no big deal."

She gave me a frown. Sheesh. I could tell she was judging me.

"Well…you're going to stop, right?"

I tossed a few options around. I could lie to her, so she wouldn't nag. Or, I could tell her the truth. I didn't gain much from lying, so I told her the truth.

"Nope."

"What do you mean, nope?"

I sighed and rolled my eyes. She must have had a hard time understanding.

"I mean, nope, that I'm not going to stop. Now, don't start on me just like my lawyer. I don't need more crap from anyone."

I stopped walking and turned around to see her face, I was hoping I'd made her angry. I was always in the mood for a good verbal fight.

I was shocked to see her looking down, avoiding my gaze. I heard her murmur something as she kept walking past me.

"Sorry…"

It hit me. I was being a complete ass. Seriously. I couldn't talk to her like shit; she wasn't another one of my conquests. I had to be nice to her.

I started walking faster so I could catch up with her.

"Fujino, wait up!" I grabbed her arm. I saw her flinch, but she stopped walking. Shit! That was her broken arm. But, I took the opportunity of her in pain to talk to her.

"Fujino, I'm sorry. It's just the stress talking. Now…we're almost home, so, let's not act shitty towards each other."

She nodded, but glanced down at her arm. I quickly let go and scratched my head sheepishly.

XXXXXXX

I fished through my pockets and grabbed my house key.

"My parents aren't home, they're still at work."

I opened the door for her and quickly closed it behind me. She looked around the house like she'd never seen one before.

"Kuga-san, do you have any siblings?"

Nobody had ever asked me that question. I guess nobody cared enough. I shook my head.

"I never had a brother or sister…but, my best friends Mai and Nao are kind of like sisters in a sense. But…Fujino?"

"Hm?"

"Could you not call me…Kuga-san? It makes me feel like my dad…which is weird..."

"Then, stop calling me Fujino, deal?"

I gave her my word. I didn't like the formal shit anyway.

"So…Nat-su-ki…tell me about yourself…"

XXXXXXXXXX

Yeah, update…yay…

Read my profile, explains stuff…AFF out.


	3. Chapter 3

What was there to say about me? Delinquent described it all. I enjoyed being one, but did it matter?

"Uh…well…"

"Would you rather I start off about me?"

"Yeah…"

"Well…I think we know each other's names…when I was ten both my parents died, leaving me with my older brother and sister who are both twenty. I go to school in a different town, I'm currently 17. I think that's it…"

I coughed a little. Her parents died? She was announcing that as if it were a minor fact. Did they hit her? Abuse her? That's just fucked up…

"Did they hit you?"

She gave me a curious look. "Pardon?"

"Your parents…"

"Oh." She chuckled. "No, they were very kind. I can only say their death with such strength because I have found it easy to come to terms with death."

"How? I mean…death. Isn't it the worst thing in the world? If someone you love dies, your whole world will surely shatter and crumble. They're no longer with you, never again…"

"I take it you don't believe in an afterlife?"

I shook my head. "No. I'm not big into religion. But if you are…that's fine…"

"I have my own theories and beliefs. I think it what the religious call, blasphemy?"

"Nice. But…do you believe we go somewhere when we die? Are we reunited with the ones we love when we die?"

Now, it was her turn to shake her head. "No."

"No?"

"No."

"Then why are you okay with death?"

"Death is simply a part of life. We have to life live while we can, it's the greatest of all gifts given to us, one we shouldn't return…"

I grew silent. This shit was deep. Deeper than any conversation I ever had with Nao or Mai. Surprisingly, it mattered to me.

"Er…well…let's talk about something else! I've got a summary for myself, so um…I'm 16, I don't like school and it starts soon so Bleh…my best friends are Mai and Nao, I have a cousin Masashi, my parents are hardly ever around, and…that's it."

"Why aren't your parents around?"

I mentally flinched. I knew this was coming. Everyone asked this dumb question. But, I hated my parents. They never gave a damn. I'm no parent, but I know that's not a way to raise children.

"Work, jobs, usual stuff. I'm not that important to them."

It was kind of obvious she wasn't happy. Not every parent could be perfect, and I tried to accept this.

"Natsuki, you-"

Before she could finish, the door slammed open. Both of our heads turned to the source of the noise.

"Hey, dog! I've got the…who the hell is that?"

I looked at Nao, and then Mai, and then Shizuru. We had a problem.

XXXXXXXX

"Seriously? No slap on the wrist?" Nao seemed puzzled.

"Yeah, so, if I don't take care of her. It'll be more like, a slap to the face."

Mai shrugged. She wanted to say that I deserved it, but her lack of wanting Nao to bitch at her, stopped her. Nao put the cooler down and looked over at Shizuru who was sitting in the kitchen.

"She's hot."

"NAO!"

"Oi, dog. Calm down, will ya? I'm surprised you haven't made her one of your one nighters."

"She's a friend, and barely even that." I hissed. I wasn't going to send her in a whirlwind of emotions with meaningless sex. I only did that to people who weren't my friends…nice, right?

"You aren't friends with any of the past ones though. What's the harm?"

"Plenty. And you aren't going to do her either! She's my responsibility!"

"Isn't she older than you?"

"Shut up." I stomped over to Shizuru with Mai and Nao in tow.

"Shizuru, this is Nao, and Mai."

Shizuru gave a polite smile. "It's nice to meet the both of you. Natsuki has told me some about you."

Nao raised her brow. "Oh really? Like what?"

I did not like where this was going, AT ALL. I grabbed Nao's arm. "HA HA, NOTHING!"

Nao shook my grip off, and Shizuru went into story telling mode.

"Well, like the one time she was trying to act, cool, as she put it, and flipped over the handlebars of her bike."

"Oh, Hahaha! I remember that! It was hilarious!"

I let out an angry, deep sigh. They were bonding already, and it was over my embarrassment. Great. Just great.

XXXXXXX

I sat listening to Nao and Shizuru tell jokes about me. Not an enjoyable night. Seriously.

"I approve."

I turned around.

"Eh? What the hell are you talking about?"

Mai smirked. "I approve of you and Shizuru."

"THE HELL!? I've only known her for like a day….WAIT, IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!"

"Ha ha, right. Keep telling yourself that."

I pouted and crossed my arms childishly. Shizuru was pretty, but...I hardly knew her. My attorney would have my head on a stake if I slept with her. I'm not even kidding. She would go all "Vlad the impaler" on me.

"ARGH, WHY AM I EVEN HAVING THESE THOUGHTS!?"

Mai snickered. "Horn dog."

I went into a coughing fit. Mai was in one of her teasing states. Damn. Maybe it was time we all went out...

XXXXXXXX

**First Omake**

Nao: -taps foot angrily-

Author: What?

Nao: You made me a freaking lesbian!

Author: Calm down…I made you a freaking bisexual!

Natsuki: -snickers-

Author: What are you laughing at, asshole? You're bisexual too.

Natsuki: Damn.

Shizuru: -curious look- I'm gay…right?

Author: Ha ha, men, for you!? I like my life, and would like to continue living it. So, yes…you're a lesbian.

Shizuru: Good…

Mai: What about me?

Author: Hmm…

Nao, Mai, Natsuki, and Shizuru: -waiting for response-

-Suspense building-

Author: You're a pansexual!

Mai: -face plant-

Natsuki: Oi…


	4. Chapter 4

She was an interesting girl. No doubt about it.

Definitely cute. But hadn't I told myself over and over I wouldn't fall for her?

Yes, yes I did.

But what would be stopping me in the future when she grew older, more mature, and way cuter? Argh…I should stop myself from drooling.

I did not love her. I just met her…I had the undeniable hots for her. I was always attracted to the delinquent type, and Natsuki certainly fit the bill.

Natsuki had decided that we all should go out and have fun, I warned her that it wouldn't include any alcohol or a call to her attorney would be made. She promised.

We walked down the street, when Mai fell back and walked at my pace.

"So…Fujino-san?"

"Yes?"

"What do you think of Natsuki?"

I decided to give my honest opinion.

"She's a delinquent, and seemingly irresponsible, but…"

"But?"

"She's adorable."

Mai laughed. I could tell she was highly amused by this.

"She's not as tough as she comes off as, you know…don't be fooled by the big bad Natsuki."

I smiled. "I know, I can tell immediately when people are trying to act tough."

Mai shrugged. "The girl's had no choice. She's had to fend for herself."

I nodded. "She told me."

We continued our chat until we reached Natsuki's cousin's house. She knocked on the door.

"Oi, Masashi! Open up! It's your favorite cousin here with three ladies…only one is lovely…"

Nao glared and smacked Natsuki on the top of the head. "Watch it!"

I took a moment to blush. I mean, she obviously wasn't talking about Mai.

A boy with spiky black hair, and an "X" shaped scar on his face opened the door. He gave a big smile and pulled Natsuki into a hug.

"Natsuki-chan! It's great seeing you again! Bring your friends inside!"

"Don't call me Natsuki-chan…" She murmured. Aw, how cute!

We all walked inside the house. Were all the members of her family wealthy? The house was incredible, just like Natsuki's. Mai walked up to a black haired boy and embraced him.

"Get a room!" Nao yelled at them. Mai pulled away from him blushing. Who was this mystery man?

"Oh…Shizuru-san, this is my boyfriend, Kanzaki Reito."

I gave a slight bow and smiled. "It's nice to meet you Kanzaki, I'm Fujino Shizuru."

"It's nice to meet you too, Fujino." He was handsome, and apparently pretty charming. But I was not interested in men, no matter how nice. He was about to turn back to Mai, when a small girl tugged his hand.

"Brother, you…Mai!" The little girl with black hair and braids jumped up and hugged Mai. They seemed close, like sisters. Or, sisters in law, in this case.

"Mikoto-chan! I missed you! But your mean old brother never brings you around anymore!"

Mikoto pouted. "Yes, why is that?"

Reito scratched his head. "Well…you see…"

He was interrupted by Natsuki, who had cleared her throat loudly.

"AHEM…everyone, in case you hadn't noticed, I have a new friend here with me. Shizuru Fujino. Be nice to her, and watch the arm!"

Suddenly, everyone's eyes were on me. I felt a bit embarrassed. Never before had I had this amount of people all staring at me. But the thing I loved most about them all…they were like one big family. It was like clockwork, how perfectly they all meshed.

They all went back to what they were doing and I sat down on the couch next to Natsuki. There was truly nothing else to do. I was about to say something when I felt my phone buzz in my pocket.

"_**That's what you get for falling again; you can never get him out of your head."**_

I pulled it out of my pocket with my good hand and walked into the other room.

"Hello?"

"_Where are you? We're here at the hospital…"_

"I told you about the community service girl…"

"_No you fucking didn't!"_

I let out a sigh. "I did, and I told you I'd check in from time to time, I'm with her right now."

"_Fine. Good bye."_

I closed my phone and put it back in my pocket. So…I kind of lied. My brother and sister weren't responsible. I hardly saw them at all.

I stepped back into the living room.

"Shizuru, who was that?" Natsuki had a look of curiosity on her face as she asked me that.

"Oh, nobody."

XXXXXXX

**Omake**

Mai: Yay! I'm straight!

Reito: Yay! I'm not with Shizuru!

Shizuru: -glare-

Reito: Er…

Nao: Yay! I'm not a whore...yet

Takeda: OMFG, YAY! I'M NOT THE BAD GUY!

Author: Enjoy it while you can -.- you're still hated

Takeda: ;-;

Haruka: Bubuzuke! Why aren't I in here?

Author: FRIGGING A. HOW DID YOU FIND THIS PLACE!?

Haruka: I have my sources!

Shizuru: -cough- stalker.

Tomoe: Who said my name?

Author: -drop kicks- You're not even in this fic!

Tomoe: I REGRET NOTHING! –Drop kicked into the sea of lava-

Natsuki: YAY! SHE'S DEAD!

Nao: -sniffle-

Natsuki: What the hell are you crying about?

Nao: Now that she's dead…I'm the only skanky one left!

Natsuki: -snicker- You still have Mai…

Mai: SHUT UP!

XXXXXXX

**Author's notes: **Lol, Shizuru's ring tone is "Pretty girl" by Sugarcult. Amazing song. Yeah XD I do update this fast…..woooooot


	5. Chapter 5

I tried to ignore the fact that Shizuru was acting fishy beyond belief. I had no right to keep tabs on her. Right?

She sat back down next to me, and I had the strangest urge to do that shitty yawn and put my arm on her shoulder move. I was picking up WAY too much from Nao. I simply gave her a smile.

She smiled back. But, it was earlier from her different smiles. It was…nice.

I got up and stretched my arms. I was bored, and needed something to do. I walked over to the door.

"Shizuru? Would you like to take a walk with me?"

Her eyes lit up as I made the offer, but I could see she was trying to tame her glee. She attempted to act so graceful…She gave a quick nod and stood up, walking over to me.

XXXXXXX

We were enveloped in silence. What was I supposed to say to her? **"YER HAWT."**

I nearly died after thinking that…well, I wanted to. I meant, sheesh, blunt much?

I, Kuga Natsuki, was not flirty in a whoreish way, and damn proud.

"Shizuru…"

"Yes?"

I looked over at her. "I don't want you to save me."

Whaaaaaat? Where did that come from? The depths of my soul? I was going to say something else entirely. But it came out…way wrong.

She gave me the saddest smile I ever saw. "I'm not here to save you, Natsuki."

I didn't know what to say.

I was drawn to her. No doubt about it. Beautiful, kind…what was wrong?

"I…I'm sorry! I don't know why I said that…" I brushed a strand of my hair behind my ear.

"Natsuki? Can I confide something in you?"

I gave a quick nod.

"Natsuki…I like you, I really do. I'm scared that I'll fall for you, since you've made your feelings clear. So…if I do fall for you, please don't mind my feelings."

I was shocked. She liked me? …Didn't I like her too?

I knew I did. But…I didn't want to hurt her. I've fallen in love only once, but I hurt her and myself.

"Shizuru…I'm sorry. But I could never feel the same."

**Stop running from the truth.**

She nodded. "I know. But, you know…you're a different kind of girl. And I mean that in a good way. Don't change."

XXXXXXX

"You did WHAT?"

I cringed. Readying myself for the verbal abuse about to come next.

"How could you do that to the poor girl?" Mai glared at me. She knew I was stupid, but apparently, she wasn't expecting something this stupid.

"Woah…you're DUMB." Nao said rolling her eyes.

"Shut up Nao." I hissed. I didn't need this crap at the moment. I mean, I had just told the only girl that ever gave me a tiny glimpse of hope, that all we could be was best buddies.

"Natsuki, give her a chance. This is stupid." Mai said quietly.

"No! You don't understand. I'm done with love! It's retarded. You say you care for someone, but one of the people ends up getting hurt. Or maybe both. What's the fucking point?"

Nao grit her teeth, almost painfully. "How can you not want to love, just because it'll end? That's like saying; you don't want to live, just because you'll die one day!"

I stared at her. Not expecting anything philosophical from Nao.

"Brilliant Kuga, just fucking brilliant." She said clapping her hands together sarcastically.

Mai pointed to the door. "I want you to go. I know you like her, and you wonder what could happen between you too. Let love bloom. If it's meant to be…it'll be."

I looked from her to the door. What would I do?

XXXXXXX

**A/N: **Ooooh, cliffie. Sorry for no updates in a long time. I'm trying to change that. Really busy with school though. I was nominated for homecoming court -.-; SIGH. Toodles for now readers!


	6. Chapter 6

I stayed inside my house for 3 days without a word to Shizuru. I took time to think. To just contemplate everything. I did like her. A baby crush some would call it. But no relationship would take place for a while. I was one hundred and eighty percent firm on that.

On the 4th day, I decided to give Shizuru a call. Not to mention return the raging ones from my lawyer. She was so happy to hear from me, I could hear it in her voice. She wanted to spend time together that night, and I agreed. Having no clue what was going to transpire that night….

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shizuru's POV

I tried so hard not to reach over and hold her hand. She was just so adorable walking with her arms crossed. But I didn't succumb to temptation.

We stepped inside of my house. There was an almost awkward silence, being that my brother and sister had left earlier that day to go out and get hammered.

I couldn't stand it anymore. We stood there awkwardly, and I grabbed her hand lightly and pulled her up the stairs with me. I didn't care how inappropriate it was that this girl was making me lust after her. I wanted to show her that I really needed this.

She took in a deep breath, and I could feel her hands shaking. I wasn't about to let this night go as I closed the door to my room behind us.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yay! I'mma dick ;D cliffy. AGAIN. Lololol.


End file.
